Self-expanding prostheses, such as stents, covered stents, vascular grafts, flow diverters, and the like have been developed to treat ducts within the body. Many of the prostheses have been developed to treat blockages within the vasculature and also aneurysms that occur in the brain. What are needed are improved treatment methods and devices for treating the vasculature and other body ducts, such as, for example, aneurysms, stenoses, embolic obstructions, and the like.